Miso Love
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Primer One Shot Naruto/Ayame que hago de la serie Naruto. Ubicada cronológicamente entre la infancia de Naruto hasta la deserción de Sasuke de la aldea. Fanfic reeditado y modificado en su estructura. COMPLETADO.


**-**

"**Miso Love"**

**-**

Un fanfic de Naruto por

-

'INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI'

-

_Creado y finalizado: 31-03-2010_

_Revisación definitiva: 17-04-2010_

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Nota del autor 1**

**-**

_Otro de mis trabajos anteriores bajo la lupa de la revisión y posterior edición de algunas cosas como gramática y estructuras. Como siempre, espero que estos cambios sean fructíferos y les agrade más esta nueva forma de escritura._

-

-

**Nota del Autor 2**

**-**

Esta historia es un Naruto/Ayame y particularmente me gusta bastante, en especial cuando la cocinera no es un personaje utilizado asiduamente. La historia es un One-Shot y principalmente se encuentra ubicada temporalmente en la primera parte del trabajo de Kishimoto.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Disclaimer**

**-**

_La franquicia Naruto no me pertenece, yo no gano dinero por ello, y si lo hiciera hubiera cambiado varias cosas como por ejemplo que Iruka, Sakura y Hinata estarían ya muertos y Naruto sería más cool._

-

-

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Ayame** no lo entendía.

_¿Por qué esa actitud?_

Esa hostilidad.

Esa frialdad.

Esa indiferencia.

Realmente no lo entendía.

Naruto era un buen muchacho.

Naruto era ruidoso y latoso, era cierto, pero también era un chico con un corazón de oro y dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitase.

Una vez más no lo entendía.

Ayame recordaba la primera vez que lo conoció.

_¿Qué edad tenía en ese entonces?_

Naruto debía tener unos 8 años.

Ella tenía en cambio, 10 años.

Ayame lo recordaba.

Esa mirada desolada y triste.

Cuanto sufrimiento se podía observar a través de ellos.

Con el poco dinero que poseía se acercó al puesto de ramen dirigido por su padre.

Al principio pudo denotar algo raro.

Una mirada de preocupación, hacia su padre.

_¿Por qué?_

El motivo era muy simple.

Le asustaba que lo rechazasen, que lo echasen del local, que fuera excluido de allí y no tuviera otro lugar donde ir.

Esto Ayame no lo supo hasta mucho tiempo después.

Ella aún era muy pequeña para trabajar allí como cocinera.

Sin embargo, todo cambio ese día.

Ella lo miró en sus profundos ojos azules y se quedó hipnotizada.

Su padre tuvo que interrumpir.

La tienda de ramen Ichiraku no lo había rechazado.

De hecho, Teuchi le invitó el primer plato.

Ayame estaba sorprendida.

Su padre no hacía eso muy a menudo.

El rubio se puso contento.

Ayame no lo entendía.

_¿Por qué de ello?_

Finalmente el rubio se fue. Agradeció a los 2 y desapareció.

Ayame quiso saber.

Su padre le respondió.

Ayame se enteró de muchas cosas. No toda la verdad, pero lo suficiente para comprender la pregunta que tenía en su mente.

Así fue por mucho tiempo.

Comer ramen en Ichiraku se transformó en un ritual.

Naruto venía y comía.

Se saludaba con Ayame y con Teuchi.

Les agradecía y se iba a la academia.

El tiempo pasaba.

Ayame tenía entonces 14 años y Naruto 12.

Naruto tras muchas dificultades se pudo graduar.

Ahora ya era un gennin.

Su camino como Hokage había comenzado.

Debía esforzarse.

El tiempo volvía a pasar.

Naruto y Ayame pasaban su tiempo.

El decía que era su mejor amiga.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos y sonreía.

Le agradaba esa idea. Realmente disfrutaba mucho estar con él.

Después de todo, sus aventuras eran fantásticas.

Naruto le contaba todo.

_Sus bromas._

_Sus logros._

_Su entrenamiento._

Cada vez se profundizaba más.

Le contó sobre Sasuke y Sakura.

Sobre el sensei Kakashi y sobre las odiosas misiones de rango D.

Luego de un tiempo desapareció por un mes entero.

Ayame estaba preocupada. Acaso algo le había pasado.

_Naruto era su mejor amigo._

_Corrección, su único amigo._

A decir verdad, ella trabajaba mucho tiempo en el negocio y no tenía tiempo para horas extras de diversión.

Por eso era divertido estar con Naruto.

Ayame le preguntó a su padre si sabía algo al respecto pero este contestó negativamente.

Naruto no se había presentado en todo el día de hoy ni tampoco del de ayer.

-Vaya, Ayame, veo que estás preocupada por él, ¿no es así?-

Esa había sido su línea, un tono pícaro fue añadido en ella y lo mismo se notaba en su sonrisa.

Ayame lo captó enseguida pero aún así no pudo evitarlo.

Ayame se había sonrojado.

Su padre lo había notado.

Esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más.

Sin embargo su padre solo sonrió una vez más y regresó a su trabajo.

Teuchi estaba sospechando. Era más que obvio que los sentimientos de su hija hacia el rubio eran fuertes. Solo debía asegurarse de que tipo y apoyarla sea cual fuere su decisión.

En cuanto a Ayame, ella estaba confundida. Su padre estaba sacando ciertas conclusiones pero no sabía en que sentido. Desde ese momento debía moverse con cautela para no dar la impresión equivocada.

_Más tarde había averiguado la razón._

Umino Iruka les trajo la respuesta.

Ayame sabía que tenía una buena relación con el sensei de la academia.

Ayame le preguntó si sabía de Naruto.

Iruka le contestó, después de todo tanto Ayame como Teuchi eran amigos de Naruto.

Naruto se había ido a una misión de rango C.

_El objetivo: Proteger a un constructor llamado Tazuna de unos bandidos._

_El lugar de destino: Nami no Kuni._

Tras esto, Ayame dio un resoplido de satisfacción que fue percibido tanto por Iruka como Teuchi que intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices.

Justamente 1 mes después, Naruto regresó.

Ayame se puso contenta cuando el hiperactivo rubio volvió a pedirle ramen.

Ese último mes sin él por los alrededores había sido muy aburrido.

Pero ahora había una compensación.

Otra excelente historia acerca de la última aventura del futuro Hokage.

_¿Futuro Hokage?_

Muchos lo creían imposible.

Otros estaban aterrorizados o indignados ante la idea

Uno incluso mencionó que era un sacrilegio y una deshonra para todos los muertos.

_El muy bastardo._

Sin embargo a Ayame no le importaba. Estaba claro que ella seguía sin entender la reacción de aquellos idiotas.

Naruto era gentil y amable.

Es un excelente amigo con el que se puede contar para todo.

Siempre daba lo mejor de si para ayudar a sus seres queridos.

Ahora si que Ayame se estaba yendo de tema.

Naruto le contó lo que pasó en Nami no Kuni.

La misión de Tazuna se había complicado.

Le contó sobre Gato y la situación de los pobladores.

_También sobre Zabuza y Haku._

La muerte de los 2 antiguos shinobis de Kiri.

Y lo más importante, lo enseñado por Haku acerca de proteger a sus seres más apreciados.

Ayame no pudo más que sonreír y a la vez ponerse triste por lo sucedido allí.

La gran sorpresa para ella fue cuando Naruto le dijo que le cumpliría esa promesa a Haku.

_Ante esto Ayame quiso saber a quienes se refería._

Naruto solo sonrió algo torpe y respondió.

-Pues a Iruka_sensei, al Hokage_jiji, A Kakashi_sensei a Teuchi_jiji e incluso a sus compañeros…-

Ayame no pudo soportar más la risita burlona al escuchar la forma en que se dirigía tanto al Hokage como a su padre; del cual escuchó un bufido como quejándose que lo trataran de viejo.

-¿Qué hay de mi Naruto_kun?-

-¿Qué contigo Ayame_chan?- respondió Naruto confundido.

-¿Acaso yo no entro en esa categoría?- quiso saber Ayame algo triste.

-Claro que no Ayame_chan…Ante estas palabras, Ayame bajó la cabeza con mucha tristeza…tu no entras porque estás en una categoría superior Ayame_chan- sonrió Naruto como siempre.

Ante esto, Ayame se levantó sorprendida y mientras lo miraba a los ojos no pudo evitar el sentir como sus mejillas ardían de lo rojo que estaban tras las palabras del rubio.

Después de ello, Ayame le sirvió otro tazón de ramen.

Ella tenía que cambiar de tema, últimamente se estaba sintiendo rara.

_Se la pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en Naruto._

Era obvio para Ayame que le estaba pasando pero trataba de negarlo.

El era su mejor amigo y al parecer no lo veía de esa forma.

Así siguieron conversando por un rato largo hasta que el rubio pagó la cuenta y le sonrió a

Ayame para darle un beso en su mejilla izquierda antes de marcharse.

Ayame volvió a ponerse colorada ante tal reacción.

Su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sus piernas temblaban.

Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar y a golpearse con mucha fuerza.

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando con ella?_

Una vez más Ayame no lo entendía.

Por suerte para ella, desde incidente no había ocurrido nada. Naruto actuaba normalmente y ella se sentía un poco más tranquila al respecto.

Después vinieron los exámenes chunnin.

Naruto volvió a contarle como había sido esa experiencia.

Primero con el sádico de la prueba escrita y después con la loca esa en la prueba de supervivencia.

Ayame no pudo evitar el estallar a carcajadas cuando Naruto le contó la forma en que había derrotado a Kiba.

En cambio se horrorizó cuando le contó acerca del combate entre Neji y Hinata y el de Gaara y Rock Lee.

Para ella los 2 vencedores habían sido extremadamente crueles pero también entendía que probablemente sería normal para los shinobis.

Luego vino el entrenamiento.

Naruto había conseguido a un nuevo sensei.

Jiraiya se llamaba. Según Naruto un pervertido sin igual.

Ayame lo veía poco, al parecer se entrenaba duro para vencer al Hyuuga en el primer combate de las finales.

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese día había llegado._

Ayame y su padre se encontraban en el estadio y apoyando a Naruto.

Ella tenía plena confianza en su amigo, ella creía que iba a ganar.

Sin embargo al parecer era una de las pocas.

Muchas personas allí presentes alentaban, pero no a él, sino al Hyuuga y algunas más descaradas apoyaban que el rubio muriese ante el prodigioso Hyuuga.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

Ayame no sabía muchas cosas de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Pero había algo de lo que ella estaba segura.

Naruto no debía ser subestimado.

Y como tal ganó.

Si, ganó, contra todo pronóstico lo hizo y venció al joven prodigio al que todos creían que tenía la victoria asegurada.

Luego vino el desastre.

La lucha entre Sasuke y Gaara no terminó bien.

El pelirrojo era muy extraño y el Uchiha no parecía hacer nada.

La señal había sido dada.

El genjutsu de Kabuto había surgido efecto.

Ayame y los demás civiles en la tribuna se durmieron.

Realmente no supieron que había pasado hasta mucho tiempo después.

_Una invasión._

Sunagakure no Sato los había traicionado y la reciente Otogakure no Sato era la instigadora.

Orochimaru estaba detrás de todo esto.

Ayame lo supo.

Naruto se lo dijo.

El Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hizuren había muerto.

La lucha no fue en vano.

Los enemigos fueron repelidos y la aldea fue defendida con varias bajas pero con un resultado mejor de lo esperado.

Ayame podía notar que Naruto estaba triste.

_Ella sabía el porque._

_Ella lo consolaba._

_El se dejaba._

Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en los cuales volvió a la normalidad.

Para eso estaban los amigos, ¿verdad?

Luego Naruto tuvo que irse.

Ayame esta vez no quedó en la nada.

Irían a buscar al reemplazante del viejo Hokage.

La elegida, era Tsunade.

Ayame se alegró mucho al oír esa noticia.

Tsunade era reconocida entre todas las mujeres ya sean kunoichis o civiles.

Esa mujer representaba uno de los sueños de Ayame.

Ella deseaba ser una médica. No en el mundo shinobi pero no era mala idea trabajar con los civiles y atenderlos.

Ella les tenía mucha paciencia y le agradaba ayudar a las personas y especialmente a sus seres más queridos como su padre y Naruto.

Desde que Naruto había partido hacia un mes, el tiempo transcurrido se volvía muy aburrido.

Tal como aquella vez cuando partió hacia Nami no Kuni.

Para suerte se Ayame, regresaron una semana antes de lo previsto por Naruto y ellos ya compartían comidas y amigables charlas.

Ayame lo bombardeó de preguntas acerca de su nuevo viaje.

_Naruto no se guardó nada._

O mejor casi nada.

El le contó sobre el rasengan.

También sobre el encuentro con Tsunade y Shizune.

Por supuesto que no se olvidó de la pelea contra Orochimaru y el traidor de Kabuto.

Sin embargo le ocultó un hecho significativo.

La aparición de Akatsuki y sus representantes encarnados en Hoshigake Kisame y el infame Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto resolvió que era lo mejor.

Ayame podría preguntar el porque.

Naruto aún no estaba preparado para responderle.

El no quería perder a su única amiga.

La única chica que nunca lo trató mal y que siempre lo había apoyado en todo.

_Desde que eran pequeños._

Desde que se conocieron aquel día.

_¿Por qué siendo sinceros, esos es lo que hacen los amigos, no?_

Y así siguieron por un tiempo más.

Konohagakure no Sato era reconstruida poco a poco.

Las misiones volvían a la normalidad y la gente también.

Sin embargo y como todo, las malas noticias se propagaron rápidamente.

_Uchiha Sasuke había decidido escapar._

_¿Hacia donde?_

_Otogakure no Sato._

_La aldea de Orochimaru_

_¿Por qué?_

_En búsqueda de poder_

_¿Para que?_

_Para matar a su hermano mayor Itachi._

_¿Qué había hecho este para merecer aquello?_

_Simple, nadie en Konoha desconocía ese hecho._

_Itachi los habías asesinado a todos._

_Excepto a él._

Sasuke fue su único superviviente.

Desde ese día juró venganza y no descansar hasta matarlo y que su familia pudiese descansar en paz.

Sasuke se había decidido.

Para él, Orochimaru tenía la respuesta.

Por eso se fue con él.

Sasuke lo necesitaba por más que la serpiente pedófila tuviera otros planes.

Entonces, una vez más se necesitaron de sus servicios.

Ayame estaba allí cuando el chico Nara le informó.

Naruto estaba incrédulo por lo que Sasuke había hecho.

_Ayame estaba preocupada._

Si los shinobis de Oto estaban involucrados, la misión iba a ser muy peligrosa.

Ayame quería vociferar sus preocupaciones pero Naruto no le dio tiempo a ello.

Rápidamente le besó en la mejilla y tras despedirse de ella, corrió junto a Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y su perro Akamaru y Neji hacia la puerta de salida Norte para perseguir a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta le gustase o no.

Esa era una misión shinobi. Debía cumplirla. Era su obligación.

Ayame estaba estupefacta y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Espero que regresen pronto y ha salvo, mi querido Naruto_kun-

Luego de la partida, Ayame esperó y esperó.

Cada una de las 5 noches en las cuales aguardaba a que Naruto regresara, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa hasta que la mañana del sexto se formó una conmoción en la aldea.

Cada uno de los miembros del equipo de rescate había regresado.

Primero el Akimichi y el Hyuuga. Ambos muertos. Un día lamentable para los 2 clanes.

Luego llegaron el Inuzuka y el Nara, acompañados por 2 shinobis de la arena.

Más tarde apareció el shinobi de la arena cargando a otro de la hoja que se encontraba muy herido.

Por último apareció Hatake Kakashi que cargaba a sus 2 estudiantes.

Ambos estaban inconcientes y con heridas graves.

Cuando Ayame se enteró, salió corriendo.

Fue hacia el hospital.

_Ella quería saber como estaba._

Naruto tenía que estar bien,

No pudo evitar pensar en lo peor.

Ambos compañeros de equipos tenían heridas muy graves.

Tsunade tuvo un gran trabajo.

Todos los médicos estuvieron muy ocupados.

Finalmente las operaciones fueron un éxito.

Tras una semana de internación grave, ambos salieron de esa situación.

Uchiha Sasuke fue puesto en cuarentena y custodiado por guardias AMBU.

Solamente la presencia de Kakashi, Shizune o la misma Hokage era posible.

Sasuke era un traidor y Tsunade lo haría pagar como tal.

Nadie hería a sus seres más apreciados.

_El rubio era una de sus debilidades._

_El Uchiha lo pagaría._

_Ella lo sabía muy bien._

En cuando a Naruto. Tuvo algo de suerte.

Sus heridas se recuperaron más rápido de lo normal y a los 3 días ya estaba conversando con sus amigos de los sucedido.

Reía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se había terminado y ellos debían retirarse.

La hora de Ayame había llegado.

El lo había solicitado allí y tanto Jiraiya como Tsunade o Shizune y Kakashi asentían cómplices en las actitudes de ambos jóvenes y se retiraron para dejarlos a solas.

Cuando Naruto comprobó que estaban totalmente a solas, Ayame se lanzó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Naruto sintió algo de dolor pero le devolvió el favor mientras le sonreía solo como él sabía.

-Ayame_chan, tranquila voy a estar bien-

-Pero Naruto_kun… estaba tan preocupada… cuando me enteré de tu situación me desesperé, sobretodo tras oír que Chouji y Neji habían muerto-

-Si, es una lástima pero murieron con honor al cumplir su deber como shinobis-

-¿Naruto_kun?-

-¿Qué pasa Ayame_chan?-

-Bueno, yo…eh estado pensando y bueno…-

La verdad que Ayame no sabía como comportarse y entre el tartamudeo y los sonrojos no podía entender nada.

Sin embargo, Naruto sabía a que se refería ella, o al menos tenía una idea.

Naruto esperaba que las instrucciones de Tsunade hubieran servido de algo y con el propósito adecuado.

Entonces Naruto decidió tomar la iniciativa y tocando la mejilla derecha de Ayame la llamó a que se acercase.

La chica del ramen toda colorada se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio que se acomodaba mejor en la cama y le sonreía pícaramente.

Ayame se quedó sorprendida ante la siguiente acción del rubio.

_Naruto se había decidido por besarla en los labios._

Ayame no podía creerlo.

Naruto lo había hecho.

Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad.

Sus labios eran suaves y olían tan bien.

_Ayame estaba en el cielo._

Claramente le gustaba esa sensación.

Cuando Naruto rompió el suave beso, ella soltó un suave gemido de satisfacción y placer.

_Naruto sabía que a Ayame le había gustado el beso._

Ayame sonrió.

Naruto también.

Ahora ambos estaban en lo cierto.

El la deseaba, ella lo deseaba.

Ayame tomó una decisión.

Ella se lanzó sobre Naruto quien la recibió sorprendido y comenzó a besarlo en la boca repetidamente y cada vez con mayor placer.

El deseo de estar con el otro aumentaba cada vez más.

Naruto y Ayame continuaron así por un corto tiempo más y sin hablar hasta que Naruto decidió romper con el silencio.

-¿Ayame_chan?-

-¿Si, Naruto_kun?-

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Cuando Ayame oyó aquellas palabras no pudo evitar liberar lágrimas de felicidad.

Naruto, en un acto compasivo, las lamió suavemente y tras besar nuevamente a la chica recibió la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

-Por supuesto que seré tu novia, Naruto_kun, yo también te quiero mucho y quiero que nuestra relación funcione-

Naruto y Ayame volvieron a besarse en forma tan apasionada que enorgullecerían a cualquiera.

Finalmente sus objetivos estaban cumplidos.

Tal vez no en el modo que ellos lo hubiesen esperado.

Naruto por fin estaría con alguien que lo apreciaría por lo que es.

Ayame por fin lo entendía.

Antes estaba confundida.

_Pero ahora sabía algo._

Ella sabía que amaba a Naruto.

_Antes, ahora y después por siempre._

Ella se aseguraría de ello.

_Que bien sonaba aquello, ¿no?_

_¿Cómo era?_

_¡A s!._

Ella sonrió antes de quedarse dormida en el pecho de su ahora novio.

Su probable futuro.

**Uzumaki Ayame.**

**-**

**-**

**-----**

**FIN**

**-----**

**-**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

**Notas finales del autor**

**-**

Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora. En el futuro realizaré más fics y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero comentarios de ustedes al respecto sobre que les gustó y que no para poder arreglarlo. Como siempre, todo será altamente apreciado.

-


End file.
